20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dikembe Umbutu
Dikembe Umbutu is the current Congolese ruler of the National Republic of Umbutu. Educated in England, Dikembe was the estranged son of Hungarian-Congolese Upanga Umbutu and fought in the Congo Ground War. After surviving his father's madness, he matured into a respected leader of his people. History Background Dikembe was aspired to becoming an artist, which his profession was disapproved by his father. He traveled to England to study at Oxford University. He lived in London where he opened an art studio since 1994, as he couldn't bring himself to return to his home. War of 1996 Dikembe was visiting his friend Brian Aldridge in Oxford a day prior to the War of 1996. Although initially bewildered by the turn of events, Dikembe took the news in stride until sawing the televised news of London's destruction along with other cities from around the world. Shortly afterward Dikembe decided to return to his homeland. He traveled to the English coastline and reached Weymouth. There, he became acquainted with an American woman named Hailey, who invited him to her yacht where they have a short-lived relationship. On July 4th, Dikembe was awoken to learn that humanity had finally turned the war against the aliens. Although victorious, England was still devastated as floods of refugees headed for Europe. Dikembe was caught up in the migration but was fortunately offered a lift by Hailey to Tunis. After departing from Hailey, Dikembe began his long travel home on motorcycle. Returning to Umbutu Upon arriving in his homeland, Dikembe was attacked by a group of aliens. Fortunately, he was saved by soldiers led by his twin brother Bakari. He then learned from his brother that an alien City Destroyer had landed near their homeland and Upanga had been waging a ground war against the aliens. After being reunited with his family, Dikembe learned from his father that he planned on turning his province into his own nation, the National Republic of Umbutu, and having his eldest son to lead this new-found country's national army. Dikembe was skeptical of his father's intentions, but was obligated to help this new nation. For months, Dikembe fought with the national army against the aliens. During a reconnaissance, he and Bakari were captured by the aliens, who they planned on using them to draw out Upanga. Their trap worked when Upanga lead his entire forces to rescue his sons. However, Bakari managed to break themselves free, but was fatally wounded by a stray bullet and died in Dikembe's arms. For the next nine years, Dikembe continued his fight against the aliens until their complete eradication. Throughout the conflict, Dikembe was among the many people that were deeply affected by direct mind-to-mind contact with the aliens. However, the aliens' telepathic intrusions affected him differently than other humans. This left him having recurring visions of alien symbols in which he personally painted these symbols as part of his art work. Rebelling Against his Father After the war, Dikembe was promoted as general of the military. But despite of his country's victory, it was left in ruins as the people were suffering from starvation and malnutrition while Upanga's maintained his isolationist policy and rejecting foreign humanitarian aid. Dikembe tried and failed to reason with his father to make him realize of his country's deterioration, and even resorting to secretly disobeying his father's laws, such as aiding the people to escaping into nearby countries. Dikembe was soon forced to realize that his father was becoming insane and increasingly superstitiously paranoid. His father believed that the alien threat remains, and his actions are doing more harm to his people. Dikembe ultimately chose to launch a coup against his father. In June 2013, Dikembe recruited mercenaries to begin the overthrow of Upanga. However, Dikembe planned to have his father taken alive and remove from the country while ensuring unnecessary deaths amongst his people. The coup failed when Upanga realized of his son's treachery and stabbed him. With the mercenaries killed or bribed, Dikembe was forced to flee on foot and attempt to escape his country. Unfortunately, he was captured by Zuberi and imprisoned in a pit where he suffered a long series of visions related to the aliens. After a year, Dikembe was surprisingly freed by Zuberi. After learning from his friend that Upanga planned for his execution and his madness become even more worse, Dikembe was provided a vehicle and resume his escape from his country. But upon almost leaving Umbutu, Dikembe grew concerned for Zuberi and guilt ridden to leaving his people under the tyranny of his father, and turned back to his country to confront his father. As he approach Umbutu's capital, he was joined by a large number of his people who are willing to stand with him despite his pleas from throwing away their lives. Upanga and his armed guards soon confronted the gathering. Incensed, Upanga gave a pistol to Dikembe and daring him to shoot his father. Though tempted, Dikembe refused to kill him. This angered Upanga, who then order Zuberi to kill Dikembe. Immediately, the people shield Dikembe and Zuberi suddenly turn his gun on Upanga and fatally shooting him. Dikembe then automatically became the new leader of his country. War of 2016 In July 2nd, 2016, the dormant City Destroyer was suddenly reactivated. Dikembe immediately uplifted his country's isolationism and invited Earth Space Defense Director David Levinson and Dr. Catherine Marceaux to investigate the ship. They soon learned that the ship's previous occupants sent a distress signal. Soon after, Dikembe discussed to his guests of the strange visions since his telepathic contact with the aliens and pointing their connections to the image of an unknown spherical object. The following day, an unknown alien ship arrived on the Moon and was subsequently shot down. Dikembe then insisted Levinson in allowing him to join in his journey to the Moon to learn more from the wreckage in which Levinson reluctantly obliges. As they arrived to the Moon during the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, the group witnessed the return of the aliens in the form of a massive mothership. Dikembe and the others manage to retrieve an intact container from the wreckage and were dragged to Earth by the alien mothership's gravity before safely fleeing to Area 51. Dikembe was present when Thomas Whitmore allowed himself to interrogate one of Area 51's alien prisoners and learned about the aliens being led by a Queen. When the prisoner turned violent, Dikembe effortlessly dispatched the creature with his personal pair of machetes. Dikembe helped Dr. Marceaux in translating alien hieroglyphs she has taken from her research from previous patients who experienced similar alien telepathic imprinting. He and Dr. Marceaux realized that the image of the sphere referred to a galactic war between the aliens and their enemies. Thereafter, Dr. Brackish Okun opened the container and releasing an alien artificial intelligence, which it revealed itself as the nemesis of the invaders and was sent to help humanity. Dikembe soon later helped the ESD in defending Area 51 as they implement their plan to kill the Queen. He also strike an unlikely camaraderie with American accountant Floyd Rosenberg. Gallery Dikembe 01.png Dikembe 02.png Dikembe 03.png Dikembe 04.png Dikembe 05.png Dikembe 06.png Dikembe 07.png Dikembe 08.png Memorable Quotes Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Category:20th Century Fox Category:Independence Day series Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist